epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Dream of the Endless vs King Dedede
I made this battle in ABAB form for no real reason. It is the battle of dream deities, enjoy. King Dedede: Really? An androgynous ripoff of the king of all Got a floating fortress, bringing in the bread Dreamland is my place, so I’ll stand up tall Then I’ll jump coming back down on your head Since you and your crew are weak, Death is useless I wouldn’t take her hand, go leave the Endless I went and took the throne, you choose less Got some of the ladies but you end up friendless Leave like Destruction did, but out of your shame At losing to an OP anthropomorphic antagonist Who would like to leave you and Kirby in pain While I keep all the dreams to myself, and my fist Being permanently imprinted on your face Will leave you super smashed and in last place Dream of the Endless: I am the Sandman, I am all your should fear Being trapped within me, you are ruler of none The superior Dream lord is me and is here Close this dream forthwith, you are done Persevered for a while like some might do But I am all dream’s personification alive So go on and solve a mystery, Scooby Doo But your world will end on the count of five King Dedede: And you’ll die as many times in this verse The throne is open, so plead on your knees Like your little sister, went from delight to delirious Way things are going, Desire will get diseased Say you are the superior? You used to be a maniac Don’t interfere with mortals, you just woo them Full of abstention, why didn’t you fight Braniac Waddle Doo this rap thing, creating bedlam Ruler of none? I got nightmare enterprise Plus sometimes I’m a good guy unlike you Dream Saved a whole galaxy and charged no price Because I’m a badass king, with an awesome team And you are such a fool as to invoke my wrath With an immense multi-faceted, powered army One attackless man versus an army do the math Before I end your world, I’ll ask “who’s the star?” ME Dream: If you are a star, then I'll lock the door like my sister Ravage your nights, pushing you into Despair Your bad heart is what made u go and miss her Try and hit me with your hammer, I don't care You are in charge of but a facet of my realm I'm elegantly dressed, in whatever form I please You don't rate those robes, take off that helm Call yourself king, you're a penguin eating cheese I will trap you in your nightmares, ad infinitum You got outdone by your Meta Knight, really De Worshiped by Jonn Jonnz, your subjects spite em People know that I am the king, & now they see That this wannabe penguin isn't even Pingu Tonight I get my sister to close the door here So that's the facts, and I beat you like Mewtwo And now this battle is over, go cry into upur beer Outro: Mewtwo: Talk about not very effective. Who wins, who comes next, etcetera, etcetera, when am I gonna get a fight Senorc? Who won? Dream King Dedede Also, who should Mewtwo fight (from comics, and no Vegeta) Category:Blog posts